


Bogan

by spotty8ee



Series: For Better Or Worse Au [4]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Family Issues, I know that bugs some people, Like I use the C word, Road Trips, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, fair warning, heritage, past trama, talking about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty8ee/pseuds/spotty8ee
Summary: While driving to their next planet, Sheryl fills Gary in on their mission, and his family history.





	Bogan

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to say that this is in now way representative of all people who recognize themselves as Bogans or Rednecks or whathaveyou. Sheryl is giving a very broad description and her situation isn't true of others.
> 
> By the way, sorry if this is a bit off. I wrote it really early in the morning.

“Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone.” Gary said, raising his hands in a halting motion. “Whats a Titan, and how is he supposed to bring dad back to life?”

Sheryl glanced back at him slightly. They had just gotten the Lightfold systems installed and were currently warping their way to Furtasanguinis, sadly without an AI to pilot, Sheryl had to stay and take the ship through the warp herself. Thankfully what would have been lightyears was now just hours, but it was still a long drive with Gary involved.

“I’m not sure what a Titan is Gary.” She admitted freely, looking over the route. “Looks like the devil though, with a big glowing light and a scary mask face. As for how he’s gonna get John back, I don’t really care. So long as he’s back and Ok, I’m happy.”

Gary looked back at the window with a frown, he was riding along in the camper area, sitting on his bed. He had taped up some of the posters from his room, most of them about bugs or space. And some stickers cluttered around the window. Frankly Sheryl didn’t give a damn, the area was his to do with as he wished, though her own side of the camper was blank.

“What if we don’t get him back right?”

Sheryl tried to ignore the ‘we’ in that sentence but did glance to him again. “What do you mean right?”

“Well… The news said his ship blew up.” Gary mumbled, scratching at the tape label on his bug jar. “What if we just get back pieces?”

“Then I’ll just have to show that Titan that I won’t take scraps!” Sheryl said coldly. “I’ll hunt him down and have a word with him. We’ll see who gets pieces back.” She scowled. 

“What would you say to him?”

“Likely say ‘WHAT?! You think your better than me yah cunt?!” Sheryl shook her fist slightly, getting angry at even the thought of being screwed over.

Again.

“You can’t call him that! I mean you said he looked like a devil! What if he is a devil?! You can’t say that to the devil!!” Gary panicked, bouncing on his bed.

“Say what?”

“C- ah that word!”

“What? Cunt?” Sheryl looked over her shoulder at him. “Whats wrong with that?”

“I-... i dunno, but dad said it was bad.” Gary blushed. “I called my teacher that once and he washed my mouth out with soap and made me write her an apology…” He glared when Sheryl threw her head back and laughed. “I didn’t know it was bad! I heard it on a movie!”

“Ooh, ohhh… I suppose it is, in the states.” Sheryl chuckled, wiping her eye. “But back in Auzzie, you’d call all your closest mates that! I mean, context is important, my tone back there was combative, but I say that word all the time.”

Gary stared at the back of her head. “Where's Auzzie?”

“Wheres-” Sheryl blinked in shock. “Thats Australia! Didn’t you dad tell you I’m from Australia?!”

“No.”

“Oh John, John, Johnny Long Johns…” Sheryl bemoaned, shaking her head. “Well, since we’re on the subject, your half Australian. That's the place with the kangaroos.” 

“The animal on Dunkaroos?”

“Ugh, sure?” Sheryl frowned. “Anyway, you come from a very long line of Bogan people-”

“Oh! Are Bogans like a super cool tribe!” Gary asked, excitedly. “That would have been so neat for my family report!”

“Well…” Sheryl squinted. “They’re a people of Australia Gary. It's a kinda fancy word for a ‘redneck’.”

“Whats that?”

“Oh Rednecks and Bogans are a proud people Gary!” Sheryl began grandly. “Best known for living in the butt-fuck middle of no where, in houses made of weatherboard or brick-veneer. They can also be identified by an early model Ford or Holden sittin’ in the driveway. They often wear flannie, have mullets and yell about footy match outcomes. They swear like sailors, smoke like chimneys and drink like a fish. You can also tell a Bogan by their tattoos. Usually the flag of their home country.”

“That… doesn't sound good.”

“Hey, it's your heritage.” Sheryl tutted him. “Don’t you ever wonder where all that ‘I do what I want’ mentality comes from?”

“Oh, I guess not.” Gary cocked his head. “What else do I get from you?”

“I’m willing to bet temper..” She gripped her handlebars tighter and looked to her feet. “Anything good in you, you likely got from your father.”

“...” Gary’s eyes darted in the moment of silence. 

After a few seconds Sheryl seemed to come out of it. “Erhm. Well, yeah, there you go. Your half Aussie Bogan.”

“What's the other half?”

“Rich American.” Sheyrl said. 

Gary gave her a dry look.

“What?! Its true! Your dad was born into money! You think he got to be an Infinity Guard High Ranking Official by slumming it? Your grandparents are loaded, and their parents are loaded. You know your grandpa on your dad’s side, invented a way to make Lightfold engines work twice as fast. That a big part of his college fund right there!”

“ I never met them. They died when I was little.” Gary admitted.

“Oh! Oh right! John’s parents had him late. Then he had you late.” She said. “Well, just so you know, your dad’s mum never liked me. Loved you to bits when she first saw you however…” Sheryl frowned. “Everybody just loves you right off the bat.”

“Even before I was born?” Gary asked.

“I think they liked you better once the umbilical cord was cut.” Sheryl said with a huff. “Their dead now though, all of them.” She gave a small smile.

Gary sat back and cuddled closer to his bug jar. “Yeah… their dead…” He looked out the window before sniffling a little. “Mom?”

“Eh?”

“D-do you think it hurt when dad died?” Gary asked softly.

“Gary…”

“What if he didn’t die right away? What if he was floating? All alone? Scared?”

“Gary, don’t think like that.” Sheryl sighed. “You’ll just drive yourself insane.”

She knew from experience.

“I know, I just can’t stop.” Gary hiccuped a bit, biting his lip.

“Look just-” She darted her eyes around the cabin. “Read a book or something. We’ll be at Furtasanguinis in a few minutes.”

Gary didn’t move but whispered out an “Ok…”

Sheryl took a deep breath. She was no good with emotions. 

This is a mistake.

This is a Mistake.

THIS IS A MISTAKE.

The ship suddenly beeped, and the red planet Furtasanguinis appeared before them as they came out of the Light Fold.

Thank god. She wasn’t sure how much more of this drive she could take...

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting thing to note. I think John and Sheryl have an age gap between them. Thats something I plan to post about on the new official Tumblr! Feel free to watch if you like! https://forbetterorworsefinalspace.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Comment and suggest ideas! Oh and if I do anything wrong or upset anyone, please let me know!


End file.
